An Enchanted Evening
by The Mominator
Summary: The title actually says it all. It started out as just a little ditty however it doesn't end that way. B/A ship.


**A/N: Got the inspiration for this from one of my favorite authors, Elizabeth Lowell, whose book I am currently reading. **

**An Enchanted Evening**

He saw her from across the room, when she turned to accept a dance from another. He watches like a stalker following them with his keen eye as the man glides her around the floor. _Not bad_ he thinks, as he nods to the waitress, to freshen his drink. He has seen the outline of her frame many times before however, it is usually hindered by a gun on her hip. Tonight she is a silhouette of curves. _Wow_, he thinks to himself.

The song is over and she thanks him only with words, no kiss. He sits back in the chair, _Ha, not even a peck on the cheek_. She returns to her table, which is occupied by eight other women, he frowns a bit at his usually awesome observation skills, _Shit man I didn't notice them. _He picks up the glass that contains his beverage_. Girls night out I guess._

He downs his third drink and in a moment; he is on his feet. He straightens his tie and walks slowly, with confidence across the floor. As he approaches the table he examines the faces of the other women, no one is familiar to him. One of the women who turned her head to the right for only a moment notices him approach and tries to be discreet; keeping her eye on him she says, "A Mr. Gorgeous is on his way over here." He hides his smile; she doesn't know that he can read her lips. The extra weight he carried around the past two years is gone, his face is clean-shaven and he looks tall and lean. All concerned have been on the dating scene for years, others have recently returned, they know enough not to look.

He positions himself between his partner and a brunette, the woman who called him gorgeous. He is still beaming inside from hearing that. He holds out his hand and asks, "May I have this dance?" She recognizes the voice and is just about to say 'Hey partner', to the man she saw only hours ago however she can't, her mouth has gone dry and she can't find her voice. She swallows hard trying to relieve the dryness. She does see her partner but she also sees a man who has regained his sweet face and healthy look. _Yes, Sandra_ was _right, he is gorgeous_. She takes his hand as she stands, "Yes I would love to dance with you." She links her arm in his as he escorts to the dance floor.

"What are we, chop liver?" Ronni asks.

"It's Alex's night tonight. The last time we sat here, man after man asked you to dance," Lisa says.

"I remember that night," Kristal says.

"So do I," Kim chimes in. "I went home and cleaned out the refrigerator," she shakes her head as she picks up her glass of gin and tonic.

They all nod their heads, easily able to relate, Amy picks up her glass of wine, "You and me both," the friends clink their glasses.

The friends laugh then turn to watch Alex dance. "What was it you called him Sandra?" Judy asks.

"Mr. Gorgeous," They all sigh.

"Who are you here with?" Alex asks.

"You right now."

"Very funny, come on you know what I mean."

"No one," he twirls her around the floor with ease and she follows him as if they have danced together many times before.

"She even gets a great dancer," Liz says. Once again, a sigh is heard from all.

"You look beautiful tonight E….Alex."

She smiles shyly, "You too Bobby," every time he spins her and brings her back she finds herself returning closer and closer to him. _He smells wonderful_. She lays her head against his chest and hears his heartbeat. It is a little fast but then again, so is hers. The song has ended but they refuse to let go of one another. He steps back a bit, still holding her hand, he gazes into her eyes and smiles, "I don't want to let you go."

She takes a step forward, "I've missed you." The music starts again.

They are one of four couples on the floor, "Are you going to introduce me to your friends, or do they already know me?"

"I've spoken to them about you."

"And what have you told them?"

"That you're nuts," his laugh is hearty and a wonderful sound to her ears.

"They are making each other smile and laugh," Lisa says.

"I haven't seen Alex act that way with a guy in years," Kristal says.

"Joe," Kim says as she stirs the ice cubes in her glass.

"Yes Kim, you're right," Amy nods her head as she sits back in the chair staring at her empty glass.

Liz raises her hand to get the attention of the waitress, "Yes," the waitress says as she nears the table.

Raising her voice slightly Liz asks, "Are we ready for another round?"

"Yeses," are heard from all.

"Well this guy is much cuter," Judy states as the waitress leaves.

"No," Ronni says as she leans forward, "He's gorgeous."

He spins her again and pulls her close to him; they fix in on each other's eyes and remain motionless. He leans down and she reaches up. Their lips meet.

"He's got her, would you look at that?" Sandra says.

Ronni smirks at the sight, "She is one lucky woman."

All the women have been friends for years, and they all have had that one man that finds them attractive over the rest; however, there is something special about this man. Something so special, that they all feel a twinge of jealousy. Yes, they are happy for their friend, the only widow of the group, but they all think. _I'm happy for her, but Damn, I wish that was me._

"I'm ready to leave Bobby." Sadness covers his face, she notices and smiles sweetly as she places her hands on his cheeks, "No, I want to leave with you. I've been searching for someone for so long and it's taken me all this time to discover that he was already in my life." She moves her hands from his face and takes a hold of his hand. "I have to get my bag," she leads him off the dance floor. She returns to her friends, "Ladies," she says as she reaches for her bag. "I'd like for you all to meet my dancing partner for the night who," she looks up at him and smiles. "Who just happens to be my partner, this is Bobby." Alex starts at the left and introduces her friends. They each shake his hand and offer a smile. "Bobby and I are going someplace quiet," she once again takes his hand. "We need to talk."

They say their goodnights and their, nice to finally meet you Bobby. He offers a smile and a little wave, "Goodnight, it was nice to meet you all."

**Alex's Place**

She frowns as she strolls up the walkway, "How did you get here before me?"

"I don't know," he shrugs his shoulders. "We left at the same time."

She places the key into the lock and the door is open moments later. She crosses the threshold with him only a step behind. He closes the door as she tosses her bag onto the couch and kicks her shoes off, each going in a different direction.

She turns suddenly and grabs a hold of his tie. Slowly she pulls him forward, he doesn't resist, he flashes a sly smile. She continues to pull on the tie until he is inches from her. He leans down and she reaches up, their lips meet. The kiss is deep and hungry, all the passion and sexual tension is finally released. Without breaking the kiss, he removes his tie, then his jacket. She breaks the kiss stepping back, "What, no drink first," he says with a smile as he winks at her.

"You want a drink or do you want me?" He has seen many different expressions over the years on her face, but her look of seduction, causes a sensation between his legs. He is, for the first time in years, at a lose for words. She places her hands on his chest then begins to undo the buttons, _no t-shirt_. His chest is trim and dusted with hair. She runs her hands over his nipples and then reaches up to lick one, then the other. He removes his shirt and flings it across the room; it lands on top of one of her shoes. "Still want that drink?"

He shakes his head, as his speech has returned. "Fuck the drink, I want to fuck you."

She expels a sexy laugh as she takes a hold of his hand and leads him further into the room. She turns suddenly and reaches up placing her arms around his neck. He removes his shoes hoping it will make him a tad shorter. She realizes what he is doing and laughs, "Forget it," she places her hands on the table and makes a motion to sit up on the table.

"I'll do it," he whispers as his hands have found their way to her waist and down to her thighs. He slides his hands underneath her dress. His long fingers searching for just the right spot, she moans slightly. With his hands still inside her dress he lifts her with ease onto the table, leans in and she welcomes his lips. He places his hands on her shoulders slipping his fingers under the straps of her dress. Guiding them slowly down her arms, with one quick move the straps fall and her breasts are exposed. He remains motionless for only a moment admiring the treasure before him. He nibbles on her ear and kisses her neck while he caresses her breasts.

She leans her head back and a soft moan escapes her lips as he lays kisses on her shoulders and down to her breasts, flicking his tongue quickly over each nipple. He steps back and cups her face in his hands, his eyes ask the question, "Yes Bobby, make love to me." His eyes speak to her again, "Yes, I'm sure."

He lays kisses on her forehead, her eyes and then a slight smile crosses his face as his hands come under her butt and picks her up off the table. The dress falls to the floor, and once again, he remains motionless eyeing this beautiful woman before him. Her black silk panties are all that remain covering the riches he seeks.

He takes a hold of his belt, undoing the buckle. She lightly taps his hands, "My turn." She stares into his eyes as she slides the belt out of their loops. She lifts it up then tosses the belt across the room; he can't turn his head away from her eyes, her sultry, sexy eyes. She finds his waist and moves her hand to touch him. She can feel his erection; she continues to touch him as she lowers his zipper and then places her hands on his hips. She slides his pants down to his ankles and he steps out of them, kicking them away. She reaches inside his boxers, and slides her fingers slowly, up and down his long shaft. "Fuck, that feels good," he whispers, soft hands touching him, he lets out a low moan. He lays his head next to her shoulder and nibbles lightly on her ear. "I want you now," he says with a hoarse tone.

She releases her hold on his dick, "Did you say you want me, say it again."

He runs his fingers through her hair, gently lifting her head so he can see her eyes. "I said, I want you now," he lifts her up onto the table and removes her black silk panties. She grabs a hold of his shoulders, as he gets down on his knees; he slides the back of his hand on the inside of her leg from her knees to her thighs. He gently spreads her legs apart, his thumbs caressing her center. Parting it, she can feel the warmth of his breath as he flicks the tip of his tongue over her clit. She moves back on the table, feeling that if she didn't she would fall on top of him. She feels the searching caress of his tongue. A low soft moan escapes her lips. "Fuck," she whispers as his tongue searches, "Bobby please...Oh God…"

He stands up; "Please, please what, go on say it," his voice is soft. "I need you to say it."

She has to smile, admiring his sweet face, "Make love to me."

"Are you sure?" He tries to hide his smile but he is unable.

"Shit Goren, fuck me."

His laugh is bold as he lifts and spreads her legs apart as he gently guides her to lie down. He fingers her clit and she arches her back as two fingers slide in and out of her. "Bobby, I…." His mouth is close to hers again, she puts her hands on his face, and his mouth is on hers again. He enters her slowly with his fingers still probing and rubbing her clit. He removes his fingers as he eases into her; the fit is tight and perfect. All that he dreamed it would be. She wraps her legs around him as she grabs onto his shoulders. He lifts her up into him as he dives in deeper, with each thrust.

"Oh fuck Bobby," she screams with pleasure, continuing to push herself up into him repeatedly. "Faster, harder!" she exclaims. She lets out a cry of pleasure as her body starts to shake as her orgasm sends shivers through her body. She releases her grasp on his shoulders and he holds her as she lays herself down on the table.

He pumps into her, his rhythm increasing with every thrust. A low growl escapes his lips. His head snaps back as his own orgasm claims his body.

Still inside, breathing heavy he pulls her up and holds her by her waist kissing her neck. "Not exactly how I planned my night," he exhales to catch his breath, "But…."

She smiles then kisses his cheek, "Me either, but yes you are right it ended perfectly."

**Now you must ask yourself this question. Why does Alex always get Bobby? What about us?**

**Later The Mominator**


End file.
